Mejor que un Libro
by Blueberry Night
Summary: Loki esta tranqilamente sentado leyendo un libro, hasta que llega Thor y lo "interrumpe"


**Es uno de los primeros fics Thorki que hice, fue hae un montón, lo tenia archivado en una de mis carpetas. Lo encontre y lo subí :DD**

**y por fin aqui esta :D se me ocurrio una noche, mientras estaba medio dormida medio despierta viendo la pelicula "Zack and Miri make a porno" la estaba viendo y a idea me llega como caida del cielo y me odie por que ya me queria dormir y no tenia ganas de escribir, por lo que la repase varias veces en la cabeza para a la mañana siguiente no olvidarmela, y funciono :'D fui feliz :D**

**Disfruten!**

**(resubido y corregido... perdon a los que leyeron antes cuando las palabras con acento no se veian, no tengo word para corregir ;_; )**

* * *

Loki yacía sentado sobre la misma silla, hacía horas, muy concentrado leyendo un viejo y polvoriento libro de hechizos. Junto a él, sobre una de las mesas de la biblioteca, había otros tantos libros abiertos que Loki consultaba de vez en cuando para sacarse alguna duda.

Esta vez pudo concentrarse mejor ya que Thor y su grupo (Fandral, Sif, Hogun y Volstagg), no estaban entrenando en los jardines, permitiendo que Loki no se distrajera con todo el barullo y el griterío que hacían.

Recién se daba cuenta de eso cuando oyó unos inconfundibles pasos por el pasillo. Solo podía ser una persona, y esa era la última que quería ver en su momento de estudio y relajación.

Los dos guardias que custodiaban las puertas de la biblioteca, le permitieron el paso a Thor, a pesar del pedido expreso de Loki de no permitírselo a nadie. Aunque, claro, si Thor quería entrar ¿cómo le iban a decir que no al futuro rey de Asgard?

Loki dio un largo y cansino suspiro.

-¿Qué quieres, Thor?- dijo con impaciencia.

Marcó la hoja en la que se quedó, para luego cerrar el libro y dejarlo junto a los otros en la mesa.

-Estaba pensando en si quisieras ir a entrenar conmigo un rato…- dijo distraídamente mientras fingía observar atentamente los libros sobre el estante más cercano a él.

Loki lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados.

-No puedo ahora, Thor, estoy ocupado…- y sin esperar respuesta volvió a agarrar el libro.

-Entonces… ¿puedo quedarme aquí contigo?- le preguntó el mayor, aun analizando el estante.

Loki ya se esperaba esa respuesta, ese había sido el objetivo principal de ir a verlo a la biblioteca. Pero hoy realmente tenía ganas de leer, por lo que se opuso.

-No- ni levantó la vista del libro.

Thor lo miró, un poco ofendido.

-Vamos, hermano, no te molestaré, lo prometo- se acercó a él unos pasos.

Esta vez Loki sí lo miro, por encima del libro.

Suspiró.

"_Supongo que no lo hará"_ pensó.

-Está bien, pero te juro que si me molestas no querrás volver a hacerlo ni en un millón de años- trató de sonar rudo pero se notaba que bromeaba.

-No creo que eso sea posible, Loki ¿Qué me harás?- preguntó Thor con el mismo tono de burla mientras arrastraba una silla al frente de Loki.

-Nosé, pero averiguaré algo si es necesario-

Ambos rieron, aun sabiendo que era capaz de hacerlo.

El menor volvió a la lectura, aunque esta vez ya no pudo concentrarse. El corazón le latía con fuerza por la presencia de Thor, al frente suyo.

Hacía un tiempo que Thor iba a verlo en la biblioteca o en su habitación (los dos lugares que él más frecuentaba), con alguna excusa tonta. Incluso, hace tres noches, se fue a su cuarto a hurtadillas y se metió en la cama con él, con el pretexto de que en su cuarto "se está demasiado solo". _Sí, como digas, Thor_.

Loki no entendía por qué lo hacía, o lo sabía pero no quería admitirlo, aun así no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Loki se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de Thor cuando tenía alrededor de 13 años asgardianos, cuando se descubrió espiándolo mientras entrenaba. Thor se había sacado su armadura por el calor, dejando al descubierto un cuerpo exquisitamente tonificado y torneado, marcado por los músculos, provocándole a Loki (además de casi un infarto por la impresión), que se le fuera el aliento junto a un nudo en el estómago y el inicio de sueños obscenos por las noches.

Luego de un momento de no entender nada de lo que leyó, Loki apoyó el libro sobre la mesa y se fregó los ojos con cansancio. Cuando dejó de hacerlo, le dio un vuelco el corazón al notar que Thor tenía la vista clavada en él, sin perderse un solo movimiento que hacía.

Loki se ruborizó ligeramente.

-¿Qué miras, Thor?- le preguntó fingiendo irritación, con la esperanza de que dejara de hacerlo.

Thor no respondió al instante. Se tomó su tiempo de admirarlo de pies a cabeza (como venía haciendo hace rato). Loki vestía su ropa de príncipe, confeccionada por los mejores sastres de Asgard. La tela verde y negro con detalles en dorado (sus colores favoritos), se ceñía a su cuerpo, dejando a la vista la forma de las piernas de Loki, que a pesar de no entrenar seguido, no estaban nada mal.

A Thor le surgió un deseo y necesidad (sabrán los dioses de dónde) de apretarlas y morderlas.

-¡T-Thor! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- el tono de alarma que Loki ya no pudo disimular lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Thor alzó la vista y notó a un Loki sorprendido, que observaba la mano del mayor recorrer su muslo con los dedos. Se había dejado llevar por sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta.

-¿No vas a leer más, Loki?- preguntó como si nada, como si no lo estuviera manoseando.

Loki lo miró incrédulo y rojo hasta la línea del cabello, sin poder dar crédito a la situación.

-Me gusta verte leer…- Thor había acercado su rostro al oído de Loki. El susurro le erizó la piel del cuello.

Thor ya no aguantó más sus deseos; todos los días buscando nuevas y estúpidas excusas para estar con él… ¡a la mierda todo! Verlo leer, tan concentrado le encantaba, incluso le excitaba el hecho de que prefiera leer un libro a golpearse y pelear en los entrenamientos, siempre tan aplicado y delicado.

Empezó a acariciar sus piernas con toda la mano, apretando sus muslos.

Loki empezó a suspirar. No sabía cómo Thor había llegado a hacer lo que hacían ni el por qué, pero Loki no se iba a negar.

Primero pensó que sería un juego de Thor, para ver hasta dónde llegaban hasta que alguno se eche atrás, pero no lo parecía. Loki se dejó llevar por el cariño y necesidad con la que Thor acariciaba y besaba el cuello.

La sensación que los labios de Thor dejaban en su piel era parecida al extraño calor que deja alguna bebida alcohólica en la garganta luego de tragarla, pero con la diferencia que ésta se extendía por todo el cuerpo, excitándolo.

Thor agarró a Loki y lo sentó sobre él, quedando frente a frente. Las piernas de Loki estaban una a cada lado de la cadera de Thor.

Este deslizó sus manos desde las piernas hasta la cadera de Loki, aferrándola y apretándola contra la suya, provocándole un jadeo al menor al rozar sus bultos.

Volvió a hacerlo varias veces, simulando estocadas.

Loki no aguantó y empezó a dar suaves gemidos, mientras se aferraba a los hombros de Thor. Este busco la boca del otro para fundirse en un beso. Su lengua se abrió paso entre los labios de Loki; recorría la cavidad ajena con fogosidad, saboreando cada centímetro de la boca del otro, sin dejar nada que explorar. Loki luchaba por seguirle el paso en el beso.

Las manos de Thor recorrían el cuerpo del menor bajo su ropa. Ésta comenzó a incomodarles, por lo que empezaron a deshacerse de ella.

Thor quedó con sus pantalones y Loki en su ropa interior.

Siguieron frotándose hasta que Thor notó la prominente excitación de Loki bajo su escasa ropa. Luego agarró su miembro y empezó a masturbarlo.

-¡Ah!- gimió Loki al sentir los habilidosos dedos de Thor entorno a su intimidad. Los sintió subir y bajar, apretando un poco de vez en cuando.

La otra mano de Thor acariciaba el cuerpo de Loki, su pecho, sus pezones, su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas, apretando una de ellas. Loki dio un respingo.

-Ah… Thor…- se quejó Loki un poco cohibido.

-Vamos, Loki… ya no aguanto más…- le rogó entre jadeos.

Y efectivamente así era. Loki pudo notar el prominente y duro bulto que escondía su pantalón.

Thor llevó sus dedos a la boca de Loki para lubricarlos. Él los ensalivó, saboreó y chupó hasta que Thor se desesperó y los llevó hasta la parte baja de Loki, entre sus piernas.

Y metió el primero.

Loki gimió y apoyó su frente en el homo de Thor. Jadeó sobre su piel, excitándolo más aun. Él agarró una de las manos de Loki que aferraban su brazo y la dirigió a su entrepierna. El menor lo miró y se ruborizó.

Dudó por un momento, pero luego decidió hacerlo. Thor volvió a besarlo mientras giraba la mano de Loki debajo de su pantalón y ropa interior.

Los gemidos de perdían en la boca del otro, concentrados en darse placer mutuamente, de sentirse…

-Ah… Loki…- gimió Thor sintiendo las manos de Loki en su intimidad.

-¿Si, Thor?- preguntó Loki también entre jadeos, con tres dedos de Thor dentro suyo, moviéndose, buscando el punto que lo volvería loco.

-¿Me dejas… hacerlo?- le susurró al oído. Luego dejó mordidas y lamidas en su cuello.

Loki dejó de masturbarlo (Thor se quejó) y lo miró a los ojos, azules como ninguno, dilatados por la excitación. Luego envolvió el cuello de Thor con los brazos y escondió el rostro en él, sin poder creer lo que estaba por decir.

-Por favor…- le rogó el mayor, que sentía que moriría en ese mismo momento si no penetraba a Loki.

-Hazlo…- le respondió al oído.

En ese momento, Loki se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había querido que ocurriera esto, nunca había querido admitirlo, no podía, pero muy dentro suyo siempre tuvo una pequeña esperanza, que su subconsciente transformaba en sueños todas las noches.

Thor agradeció esa respuesta y sin perder un segundo más, alzó a Loki. Corrió de un manotazo los libros de la mesa (a Loki le dio una puntada de culpa) y lo recostó en el espacio ahora libre.

Se apresuró en bajarse los pantalones y la ropa interior, dejando extasiado a Loki al admirar la perfección del cuerpo de Thor.

Thor se trepó a la mesa, ubicándose encima de Loki, entre sus piernas.

-¿Estás listo?- le preguntó Thor. La excitación y la ansiedad eran palpables en su voz, ahora ronca y profunda.

Loki cerró los ojos y apretó los labios. Luego asintió.

Muy lentamente, Thor se introdujo en él. No del todo, solo una parte. Loki tenía fuertemente sujetadas las muñecas del mayor, que estaban una a cada lado de él, a la altura de su pecho.

Loki sintió que se partía en dos, era bastante doloroso e incómodo, pero no iba a parar ahora. Muchas veces había imaginado este momento. Empezó a lagrimear, no sabía si de dolor, emoción, vergüenza o miedo.

Thor se quedó quieto, esperando el momento en que Loki le permitiera empezar a moverse. Unas pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon por la comisura de uno de los ojos de Loki. Esto inquietó a Thor.

-Loki, si te hace daño… Ahora salgo-

-¡No!- advirtió, aferrando la cadera de Thor con sus piernas y apretando sus muñecas aún mas- no es nada, solo… solo espera un momento…- Loki aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Respiraba profundo y el color rojo teñía la blanca piel de sus mejillas.

Thor se apiadó y empezó a masturbarlo de nuevo, para que se distrajera del dolor. Al parecer funcionó, ya que Loki empezó a gemir de nuevo.

Luego empezó a mover su cadera contra la de Thor, indicándole que podía empezar a hacerlo él.

Las estocadas eran lentas, en cada una Thor iba más profundo y Loki gemía más fuerte.

Thor se sentía tan deliciosamente bien dentro de Loki, tan cálido, es como si hubiera sido hecho espacialmente para él.

Loki lo sentía tan genial, sabia donde tocar, cuando moverse más rápido y cuando más lento.

Sus pechos se rozaban con cada movimiento que hacían, Thor se dedicaba a morderle y lamerle el cuello, dejándole chupetones que resaltaban en su blanca piel. Loki en cambio gemía en el oído del mayor, provocándole un cosquilleo en el bajo vientre.

-Ah… Loki…- Thor empezó a moverse más rápido.

-Ah… ah…-

-Enseguida… me vengo- empezó a masturbarlo más fuerte.

-¡Ah! ¡Thor!- Loki aferró la espalda de Thor, pegando más sus cuerpos, tanto que casi podían sentir el corazón del otro latir.

Thor empujó su cadera contra la de Loki, una, dos, tres veces más, llegando ambos al orgasmo. Una oleada de placer los invadió a los dos, desde la punta de los pies hasta el cuero cabelludo, provocándoles un fuerte gemido y que Loki curvara la espalda.

Luego que saliera todo el orgasmo, Thor se desplomó sobre el pecho de Loki. Escuchó con agrado el corazón desbocado de Loki, escondido en su pecho.

Se quedaron así lo que parecieron horas, hasta que su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

Loki permanecía aún con los ojos cerrados. Hundió su mano en la rubia cabellera de Thor; agarraba un mechón y lo deslizaba entre sus dedos, hasta que llegaba a la punta y caía delicadamente para perderse entre el resto, luego agarraba otro y repetía la acción, como hipnotizado. Thor, por otra parte, permanecía acostado sobre Loki y dibujaba líneas invisibles en su hombro, un manto de amodorro y tranquilidad caía sobre ellos, adormeciéndolos.

-Loki…- lo llamó luego de un rato.

-¿Hum?- respondió sin abrir los ojos todavía, aún acariciándole el cabello.

-Yo…- Loki notó un poco de inseguridad en su voz. Thor se incorporó, sosteniéndose con sus antebrazos, quedando sus rostros frente a frente. Loki abrió por fin los ojos y miró a los de él. Tenían un brillo particular, parecía un poco asustado y emocionado a la vez. Esto inquietó a Loki.

-¿Qué sucede, Thor?-

-Yo…- repitió. Y Loki supo lo que quería decir una milésima de segundo antes de escucharlo- te amo, Loki-

Solo Thor podía ser así de directo, bruto, sorpresivo y cariñoso a la vez.

Su corazón estalló en palpitaciones incontroladas junto a miles de mariposas que revolotearon en su estómago. Sus ojos se empañaron con lágrimas y se aferró al cuello de Thor con una sonrisa tonta en los labios que no pudo ocultar (ni le importó). Thor le correspondió, sorprendido por la reacción del otro, pero casi igual de emocionado.

-¡Thor, no te imaginas lo que esperé para oírte decir eso!- lo estrechó un poco más.

Estaba tan estúpidamente feliz que empezó a dar risitas incontroladas y musicales. Esto parecía un sueño…

Un sueño…

-_Loki…_- la voz amortiguada de Thor le llegó a los oídos- _Loki…_- una sacudida.

Loki abrió los ojos.

Tenía una mejilla apoyada sobre sus brazos cruzados, que funcionaban como almohada encima de un viejo y polvoriento libro de hechizos.

-Loki…- otra sacudida. La voz de Thor se oía más clara y cercana.

Alzó la vista.

Thor tenía una mano en su hombro y lo movía para terminar de despertarlo.

Se incorporó en la silla. Sintió todos sus músculos agarrotados por haberse dormido en una postura tan rara sobre la mesa.

Se estiró y miró a todos lados, un poco desubicado.

Aún se encontraba en la biblioteca, con la única diferencia de que estaba oscuro, solamente iluminada con antorchas y velas colgadas de la pared.

No pudo evitar sentirse algo desilusionado. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a soñar ese tipo de cosas, desde que tenía 13 años. Ahora tenía 16 y lo único que podía anhelar eran esos sueños.

"_Que triste…"_ pensó Loki.

-¿Estas bien?- la voz de Thor lo sacó de sus pensamientos y terminó de despertarlo- Luces algo triste, hermano, ¿tuviste una pesadilla?- inquirió con tono preocupado.

-Al contrario- forzó una falsa voz ofendida- estoy triste porque estaba teniendo un sueño genial hasta que me despertaste- golpeó el hombro de Thor amistosamente y ambos rieron.

Prácticamente no estaba mintiendo en absoluto, así que se le hizo más fácil de lo normal inventar una excusa y sonar creíble.

-Bueno…- dijo Loki- ¿Para qué viniste a despertarme, Thor?-

-Te estuve buscando toda la tarde, luego imaginé que estarías aquí, en la biblioteca y vine- le explicó, con un tono de indiferencia.

Loki lo miró lleno de ternura. Thor podía ser un bruto salvaje e impulsivo, haciendo que se pregunte por qué mierda le gustaba, hasta que hacía algún gesto involuntario demostrando la buena persona que era y cuanto le importaban los demás. Sonrió con tristeza y apartó la vista antes de que Thor notara que se le humedecían los ojos.

-Ya es hora de cenar, hermano- al ver la sorpresa del aludido, agregó- Estuviste perdido un buen rato- y sonrió.

Eso bastó para que Loki también lo hiciera y olvidara todos sus problemas, recordándose a sí mismo que Thor estaba con él siempre (incluso en los momentos en los que quería estar solo). Se dijo por millonésima vez que se conformaría con solo verlo sonreír, aunque muy dentro suyo sabía que no sería suficiente y le dolía la idea de que su relación no superaría la de hermanos.

-Sí, vamos a cenar, estoy muriendo de hambre-


End file.
